Adriel Brightblade
Background Adriel's conception in his home city of Lightwall was mysterious but was considered a good omen by the clerics. His mother, Liavara Brightblade, leader of the Ragathiel worshiping sect of the city was said to be a blessed with a child from the heavens themselves, as she had no known lover or husband, too busy and devoted she was to ongoing crusade that she was against the vile forces of the Worldwound. It was after the mostly successful Fourth Mendevian Crusade that Liavara rose to prominence and fame by leading her Crimson Templar openly on the field of battle, their holy fires just as effective against demonic hordes as it is against the legions of Hell. After a particularly lengthy and gruesome engagement in which Liavara herself brought down the pair of vicious Balors that had directed the enemy forces, she retired to her temple's sanctum in Lightwall to recover in body and mind as well as to replenish losses in her army. During meditative prayer she received a vision from her Empyreal Lord Ragathiel, declaring that through her years of unrelenting devotion, mighty feats, and fearlessness in the face of the eternal foe that she was chosen to receive the blessing of bearing his child. Whole this sudden appearance was perhaps the greatest gift a follower could receive, Liavara knew that such a momentous occasion was not just on the generous whim from the General of Vengeance himself and questioned his true motives. He revealed that despite the desperate efforts of the Fourth Crusade, the Worldwound was growing rapidly in size and power, and even with his petitions to lead his armies onto the mortal plane himself, Iomedae forbade him from doing so stating that holy contracts bound Heaven from directly intervening. Frustrated that he was unable to personally take the fight to the demonic scourge Ragathiel crafted the plan to bless a worthy follower with his son, despite misgivings that the child would also being inheriting the blood of his father Dispater. Ragathiel forbade the Highlord from telling their son the identity of his father, knowing that the agents of foul demons and manipulating devils would hear the news and would try unceasingly to end the life of his son before he could become a threat. It was apparent at birth that the boy Adriel did indeed have holy blood coursing within him, his skin had a steely sheen and hair wreathed with heatless flames among other distinctions marking him as an aasimar. Such an auspicious birth drew suspicion from the heads of the most powerful and influential noble houses. Long had the predominantly Iomedae worshiping noble council sat in their positions of wealth and power unopposed, but when holy omens from their clerics revealed of a newborn child of an Empyreal Lord belonging to the Crimson Templar it caused the corrupt nobles to feel threatened, so mired in their corrupt opulence that they would rather undermine their allies than suffer to share their battlefield glories with a lesser warrior order that they viewed as little more than bloodthirsty assassins. Before the boy could even walk the Order of the Crimson Templar had their reputation torn apart with fabricated scandals and the defamation of their war efforts. Growing up in a city that mostly hated him caused Adriel to reject most of the strict training required to become a Crimson Templar ~ will be continued ~ Description Like most angelkin aasimars Adriel displays inhuman beauty, but due to his blood being directly from his father displays more angelic traits to mark him out as something more than the stock mortal. His body is perfectly symmetrical and appears as it was sculpted out of marble with a slight metallic sheen. His red jewel-like eyes stand starkly apart from his pale body and occasionally heatless flames lick his white hair when at rest. Most odd of all his an unexplained aura of never being able to become caked in filth of any kind, sliding off of his skin and armour supernaturally. Feats * Gorily ripped the heart out of a swamp giant in the name of Ragathiel, lighting a holy path of flames to lead the party out of a treacherous swamp. * Subverted a blood ritual and destroyed an entire estate of evil cultists, drowning them in the blood of the innocents that they had killed. * Very good against being pressure cooked. Information Level: 7 HP: 84/84 BAB: +7 Skill Points: 49 Speed: 40 ft. Initiative: +2 Hero Points: 4/5 Racial Traits: Celestial Resistance, Skilled (Heal, Kn: Planes), Spell-like Ability (Alter Self), Darkvision 60 ft Ability Scores Armor Class Saving Throws Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Two-Handed Fighter: Shattering Strike +2, Overhand Chop, Weapon Training (Heavy Blades) +1, Backswing Oracle of Metal: Metal Mystery, Oracle's Curse: Branded, Orisons Revelations: Dance of the Blades, Armour Mastery Disciple of Dispater: Device Lore (Metal) Feats: Weapon Focus (Nodachi), Power Attack, Cleave, Hero's Fortune, Weapon Specialization (Nodachi), Disciple of Darkness, Cleaving Finish, Combat Expertise Equipment Armor Weapons General Goods*: Bedroll, Blanket, Hammock, Soap (50), Hemp rope 50ft, 7 Dwarven trail rations, Traveler's Outfit, Ragathielite Tabard, Steel Holy Symbol Magic Items: Containers: Masterwork Backpack Currency: 371 gold, 2 silver, 9 copper Carried Weight: 45.6 lbs. *If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Skills *Armor Check Penalty applies